Elayssa Djahari
"I feel everything so intensely that if I were to recall the very moments of my deaths, I would surely cease to exist." Elayssa is a Phoenix, an old soul in a new body. A passionate being who protects and is loyal to the Order of Ulrich. A powerful creature who has had her 'wings' clipped to keep her in check. Abilities She has several abilities but the majority of her power is locked behind a barrier within her mind that was put there by the Order of Ulrich. Though she retains some of her abilities while others are just lessened, she has no clue of their existence. All fire does not burn Elayssa, in her bird form and while in her humanoid form it takes much more to burn her. Only silver can bind her, any other material she can melt or burn through; the silver can weaken her if touching her for long periods of time. Before that though, Elayssa was a dancer for a dance company in California. She is atheltic and has some training in martial arts. She learned how to handle melee weaponry as well. The spirit of the phoenix within her is older than she. Elayssa after a time of being in a colder clime must rejuvinate in some sort of heat source, though it is prefered that it be natural as it will make her stronger for a longer period of time. *Resurrection - Like in all myths, Elayssa can always be reborn. There are several stipulations for her rising from her ashes though. The first time she dies, that spot will become the one spot where she must always come back to when she is reborn. No matter where her body is in the world, once her form is burned she will be reborn there from there on out everytime she dies. Elayssa can actually stay dead but her body must not burn in order for that to happen. Good thing for cremation! Elayssa retains her age of twenty-four and most of her memories when she dies and is awakened except for the memory of her death and the last three weeks of events leading to her death. If she stays dead for a long period of time there is a chance she will lose more of her memories up to several months. If she dies more than twice consecutively she will do a total reset on her memories, it will be like being reborn all over again in December 2012. It takes two complete days for her to be reborn. *Human Form - Elayssa was once a human but is no more. Though she can switch back to her human form for periods of time. The longest is about five hours before her internal heat will start to die and she too will become sick and die. The only way to fix this is to revert back to her phoenix form. She is naturally much warmer then a human in her humanoid form, running about 107 degrees. *Talons - Elayssa's human form can tap into her phoenix form, allowing her to grow talons on her human fingers. They grow into a cruel curve of about two inches and are exceptionally sharp. They can cut through materials like metal and stone but they must be imbued in fire to last without her true form for longer than ten minutes not a fire created by her body. *Speech - Elayssa can project her thoughts as if she were speaking to one or more people in her bird form. They must be within a thirty yard range of her in any direction. Only those she means for her to hear will hear her. Low Level Spells *Blue Flame - She can breath fire in both her human and bird form, it can only burn any draconic creature, vampire or demon all others it can douse any flame and heal the area that was burnt. This can be from flesh to surfaces of inanimate objects. This fire can also cure infections, diseases and poisons and minor wounds from living creatures. This however doesn't work on those who have been already taken over by one of the three super viruses. This flame looks like a translucent blue fire that can reach out to two feet in her human form and four in her normal form. It will also work on herself. *Blessing - Sometimes her touch could give a person a streak of good luck. It could be in any form. Usually things such as finding a twenty on the ground or possibly things that could save a person's life, such as not being hit by that car that would have otherwise hit them. Once that luck was spent on whatever might have happened to them, it will dissapate. *Song - A musical melody that she can create in either of her forms, it is much like the song of a bird. It has the power to do a few different things. The first is to pacify her targets, it can effect up to three people at once within a twenty foot radius. Within ten feet the effects will last up to 15 minutes while within twenty it can only last up to 10 minutes. It will only pacify vampires, dragons and demons for 2 minutes within the proper range. The second is to make her target fall asleep, she can do this to two consecuative people. With one person it can last up to ten minutes while with two, it will only last five. If any harm comes to them while they sleep they will awaken immediately has to touch them for the sleep to take effect. The last is trance, the trance can effect up to ten living or undead creatures at one time, they must be within fiften feet of her and it just allows them to do what they were doing but they completely ignore that she is there at all. The effects can wear off within ten minutes if she is in one place for a longer period of time. If she is continually moving it can last a bit longer as long as the targets that are within it are only in it's power for ten minutes. Medium Level Spells *Ignite - In her phoenix form she can ignite her form with a bright red fire burning anything that comes into contact with her. This can last up to half an hour before dissapating. She can propel the flames that surround her into an arc in front of her as an attack, afterwards though, she will no longer be ignited. In her human form she can cause her body to start to heat up, almost as if she were transforming back into her phoenix form but instead the heat becomes a glow around her body that can cause cause a very mild burn, mostly something she would use to 'shock' someone if they were touching her. Her human form can last for half an hour as well. highest temperature in bird form is about 300 degrees. *Emotional Outbursts - Her emotion can cause outbursts of heat from her body. Depending on the greatness of the emotion it could just be some heat from her hands to her body heating up to 130 degrees. The flash lasts about 20 seconds. If the emotion continues to run strong she is generally forced to switch back to her bird form or be taken into holding at OU headquarters until she has collected herself. Full Potential Without the mental blocks that were set in place by the OU, Elayssa is a dangerous creature that could not be allowed to live. Right after the Shift had happened on the 21st of December in 2012, Elayssa's power emerged with such an intensity it had exploded from her. Incinerating several blocks of homes and killing her in the process. As soon as the Order found her, she had her memory erased along with going through several procedures to make sure she was safe and co-operative. Her abilities that exist still within her for use, would also be heightened. She wouldn't have a time limit on her humanoid form and she her skin would be a lot hotter at all times. The abilities taken from her: *Precognition - She would have visions of the future. Whether it was near or far would be unclear. *Fiery Form - She could evoke her bird form as well as her humanoid form to ignite without harming herself. The ground beneath her feet would melt, being near her could cause burns. She would have the temperature of about 550 degrees. *Embrace - She could wrap her arms or wings around any being and destroy them along with herself. Burning her body to be reborn. This power is so immense it is much like a bomb, it would destroy everything around them as well for several blocks. Biological Profile Human Form - Elayssa's human form is almost more peculiar than her phoenix form. She has waist length black, straight hair which she often wears head pieces, jewlery and flowers in. She has a few strands of red feathers that are actually attached to her scalp from her phoenix form. She has dark brown eyes with specs of gold and red. She is of normal casucasion colour that never seems to tan. She is 5'6" and weights about 120lbs. She is generally only seen wearing gypsy like clothing. Long skirts, short bra like shirts, plenty of jewlery, gloves and sandals. Her body heat keeps her quite warm but she will wear a jacket during the cooler months. She has several piercing, her ears, her nose and her belly button. She has a tattoo on her shoulder of flowers and another on her right side of a flower with a scrolling pattern. Phoenix Form - In her phoenix form she is five feet tall, standing, with a six foot long tail of brilliant, large feathers. She has a wing span of about forteen feet. She is a beautiful array of colours that have a beautiful sheen to them. Her feathers protect her and are inpenetrable from any object except the tooth of a dragon or silver. Personal Belongings Personality History Trivia Relationships Allies Enemies First and Last Name Time Line